


505

by SwingBallBlues



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Angst and Feels, Bondage, Dramarama MV AU, Established Relationship, Kendo, M/M, Martial Arts, Sad, Shibari, Time Travel, showho, spiced it up for people who say i only write vanilla showho, yeah there’s smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwingBallBlues/pseuds/SwingBallBlues
Summary: “We did it!” Hoseok exclaims with wonder in his eyes, “Side-along time travel!”





	505

“I love you.”

From where Hyunwoo’s laid down he can’t see Hoseok’s expression, can’t quite place where his mind’s wandered off to; but he can feel Hoseok’s warmth, can hear his loud, jagged breathing, can barely make out the syllables spoken softly, too soft, he’s doubting his hearing immediately.

“I love you too,” he replies, though he’s unsure he needed to.

He feels the man next to him moving, getting up to his feet and walking away from him. When Hoseok comes into his line of vision, he can see that he’s still sweating, his shoulders heaving as he pants, the red on his cheeks ever so prominent even though their match ended long ago.

“I need to tell you something,” Hoseok says, tracing the dampness above his lip with his tongue.

Hyunwoo watches him, watches the droplets of sweat trickle down Hoseok’s fair neck and disappear into his suit top. 

“What? Where’re you goin’? Come here and lie down with me a bit more,” Hyunwoo taps the cold, vacant space next to him.

“No,” Hoseok shakes his head, “I wanna let you in on a secret I’ve been keeping from you.”

Hyunwoo promptly sits up upon hearing that. “What is it?” He asks, a vague stress of bitter anticipation displayed on his face.

“It’s not— Wait, it’s not what you think!” Hoseok quickly amends after noticing the gloomy look on Hyunwoo’s handsome visage, guilt pooling at the pit of his stomach.

“What then?” Hyunwoo cocks his head to the side.

“Don’t laugh.”

“If it’s not funny, I won’t,” he reasons, “If you’re cheating on me—”

“ _Hyunwoo_.”

“Just tell me.”

“Okay,” Hoseok pauses for a moment, contemplating on how he’s going to word it. “I’m from the future,” he finally says, unblinking.

Now, Hyunwoo always thought the younger dressed a bit odd but never did it cross his mind that he was from anywhere but the present.

“You can do better than that,” Hyunwoo scoffs, a relieved smile playing on his lips.

Hoseok had expected that exact reaction, but he sighs all the same.

“I knew you wouldn’t believe me. I can show you. Come here,” he gestures at Hyunwoo, motioning him closer.

“Okay,” Hyunwoo chuckles, “Whatever game you’re playing, you win. You can stop, now.”

“I’m not fucking— I’m not playing. I want you to know this ‘cause this is important.”

After managing to prevent another smile from cracking, Hyunwoo gets up reluctantly from the wooden floor. One of Hoseok’s hands is extended towards him so he takes it, embracing the shorter man and kissing the top of his head. Oddly enough, Hoseok’s wearing a wristwatch he doesn’t normally sport in _kendo_ practice, though Hyunwoo brushes it off as quickly as he notices.

“Alright, show me.”

Hoseok looks up to meet his eyes, his own clouded with an unknown glint akin to agitation. Leaning in, their lips touch and Hyunwoo wishes he could savor the sensation for a moment longer, because the next thing he knows everything goes black; his sides are pressed very hard from all directions; he’s breathless ‘cause there are iron bands tightening around his chest; his eyeballs are forced back into his head; and he hears a car backfiring but maybe it’s all in his head. 

It’s not.

Blinking his eyes open, the inadequately illuminated _dojo_ is gone; replaced by a brightly lit room, one from the natural daylight, the surroundings customary and yet there’s a moving, holographic image next to him, lucent in appearance, displaying an array of numbers - he reckons it tells the time - though it can’t be.

_03:01PM. Thursday, November 7th, 2047._

“What—“

Understandably, he looks down to the man holding him for answers, but Hoseok’s already beaming up at him, a grin splitting wider by the second on his face. Not even bothering to clear up Hyunwoo’s severe disorientation, Hoseok leans in and kisses him again and again, kisses his lips, his cheeks, kisses him all over, all the while giggling.

“We did it!” He exclaims with wonder in his eyes, “Side-along time travel!”

“—the fuck,” Hyunwoo untangles himself from Hoseok, too entranced by the peculiarity of the whole setup. 

Apart from the hologram timepiece, there’s nothing out of the ordinary. There’s a double bed on one side, a rack full of Hoseok’s _kendo_ equipments next to it, a small coffee table, a brown settee... All too familiar. Too close to home. It shouldn’t be real.

“Hey,” Hoseok shakes Hyunwoo by the arm, catching his attention. “I swear I’m not pulling some practical joke on you. This is all real, I am, and you are, and this is really 2047,” he offers a dubious smile.

“I thought it’s time to tell you.”

Nodding slightly, Hyunwoo tries his best to take it all in. Questioning the why’s and how’s is redundant, so he doesn’t. Instead, he pulls Hoseok close again, resting his heavy head on him. 

“Tell me I’m dreaming.”

“We can go outside and see what it’s really like,” Hoseok says, untying the short cords securing Hyunwoo’s breastplate armor in place. “Not in these clothes, though, and we need shoes,” he smiles, noting the barefoot state both of them are in.

Hyunwoo feels tremendously out of place. Not only because they’re still in their _kendo_ uniform, but there’s also something, a gut feeling, a _hunch_ , that he doesn’t belong here, not in this time, that makes him a little on edge. And Hoseok can see that too.

“But we can always do that some other time,” Hoseok suggests, kissing Hyunwoo’s neck. As the armor comes loose, he discards it on the ground and moves to undo Hyunwoo’s waist protector, throwing it equally carelessly away when it’s out of the way.

The bed isn’t big enough for the two of them, Hyunwoo estimates.

“It isn’t, but that’s not a problem,” Hoseok mumbles against Hyunwoo’s shoulder as the older in turn undresses him.

Sex is the best way to unwind, that they can agree on. Hyunwoo himself can’t even deny that the thought of futuristic sex has once or twice crossed his mind. Hoseok’s always been so curious, and Hyunwoo’s just happy exploring along with him, finding out what they’re into and what works best for them.

“Is it any different? Here, now?” Hyunwoo asks with laughter bubbling up in his throat.

“Not really, but then people have always been rather creative when it comes to love-making,” Hoseok winks, tilting up to land a kiss on Hyunwoo’s cheek. As he does so, he whispers something into Hyunwoo’s ear that makes the older’s eyes go a little bigger.

Pulling away, Hyunwoo considers it for a second. “You wanna do it _now_? Right now?”

“Why not? I did take the them home with me,” Hoseok shrugs, “I’m in the mood. Please?”

And Hyunwoo is in no place to say no.

Hoseok has the ropes ready by the bed. Achieving the desired getup takes longer than what Hyunwoo used to be able do, but the end result isn’t less mesmerizing than what he remembers.

"I'm kinda nervous," he says, scratching his nose and looking away. “It’s been a while.”

Hoseok pouts, his bee-stung lips curving downward. "I'm not."

"Are you okay? This doesn't feel weird to you?" 

Hoseok's tongue makes a lap around his lips and he blushes, blood rushing to his ears. “It feels good."

Hyunwoo smiles, leaning down to where Hoseok's sitting on the bed and kisses his forehead. "You look good,” he claims.

It’s not the first time they’ve done this. Stark naked, Hoseok's arms are bound together behind his back, his legs bent with his ankles tied to his thighs. The skin where it meets the rope is only a little red, but Hoseok's breathing has labored ever since Hyunwoo got close.

"You sure you don't want to loosen them up a little?" Hyunwoo asks, trailing a finger along the cord binding Hoseok's chest.

"No," he replies assuredly, shifting to show off his mobility, "If anything I want them tighter."

Hyunwoo hums, taking the digit lower to graze Hoseok's nipple, forcing a gasp out of him. 

"Nice," he comments before Hoseok can complain, "You're even more sensitive."

Unable to move above his station, Hoseok raises his head up to ask for a kiss. Hyunwoo indulges him with a lot of tongue and a hand on his hair.

Without an instruction to follow, Hyunwoo makes do by relying on his memory only. After a few fails and a ton of ' _I'm fine_ 's coming from Hoseok, he was able to get him to mirror the picture on his head flawlessly. The restraint makes Hoseok arch his back gracefully, his nipples hard just by the notion of it, his abs shining with sweat.

Breathing close, Hyunwoo dips down to bite Hoseok's neck, only to dampen the mark with his tongue afterwards. The fact that they're sitting makes it hard for Hyunwoo to access as much Hoseok as he likes so he pulls away, grunting. "Let's lie down," and he helps a dazed Hoseok lay on his back on the bed, stuffing pillows underneath him to make it comfortable.

Clothes on or off, Hoseok’s always a sight to behold. His cock is hard; curving up proudly against his taut stomach, his glassy eyes following Hyunwoo’s movements lazily. 

The lube he’s equipped himself is pretty much the same type Hyunwoo’s used to, and the older applies it plenty, on himself and on him. By the time Hyunwoo eases a few fingers into him, he’s moaning lewdly and has tears springing at his eyes.

“Stop moving so much, you’ll hurt yourself,” Hyunwoo warns, one hand still massaging Hoseok’s cock and the other working up his ass. 

“Fuck,” Hoseok squirms, “Just put it in— ah, now!” 

Hoseok gets worked up relatively fast, even faster now because it’s been sometime. “Relax, baby,” Hyunwoo pets Hoseok’s head and kisses him deeply to distract him, “We have all the time in the world.”

Hoseok thinks it shouldn’t feel this good, he can’t move much and he wants to reach out to touch Hyunwoo everywhere but he can’t, can only watch the taller man fucking into him, can only sob and mewl when he pulls his cock out all the way and rams it back in. Despite all the overwhelming sensations hitting him, he can feel a tingle run through him like electrical sparks on the way to the ground, gathering in his toes like he’s about to blast off. He’s losing it and the only thing on his mind is how he doesn’t want to ever lose _this_ , and he’ll try everything in his might - whatever the cost - to fight for Hyunwoo. Because this man is worth it.

Hoseok comes first; bowing his back off the bed, his entire body shaking. He can’t tell but Hyunwoo follows suit not long after, rolling off off him as soon as he’s finished. 

Hyunwoo is always so sweet in the aftercare, pampering Hoseok with the utmost gentlest attention. He unfastens the rope binding Hoseok’s limbs carefully, releasing the younger into a more pleasant position. Tracing his fingers lightly along Hoseok’s sensitive skin with only enough force to feel it, he coaxes him into relaxation with kisses down the neck and caresses all over.

A glass of water and a clean-up later they’re both cuddling on the bed, making out nonchalantly, struggling to keep awake.

“Hoseok-ah,” Hyunwoo calls lowly, nudging Hoseok’s nose with his own, “What’s keeping you here?”

Blinking up at him, Hoseok worries his lip absentmindedly and takes his time to think about it. He always finds himself traveling back to hang out with Hyunwoo, otherwise doing nothing much. He has no family left but a job and some friends; enough to get by a lonely life but it’s not what he wants. Messing about has led him to Hyunwoo, and now with more and more people figuring out how to jump back and forth in time, it’s become dangerous and he has to be very cautious when he goes to meet him. He has no idea how long he can keep this up until he’s caught, like many others have.

“I don’t know,” he eventually mutters.

“Won’t you come with me? Stay, with me, back there,” Hyunwoo proposes, his heart in his mouth.

Hoseok laughs, not because he’s thrown off by it, but because he’s been waiting a long time to finally hear Hyunwoo say it. “Should I?”

“I’m serious,” Hyunwoo knits his brows.

“Me too!” Hoseok goes for a kiss, still smiling, “Give me time to take care of everything here, and I’ll come back to you,” and another, “For good. I promise.”

Hoseok’s giddiness is infectious and Hyunwoo tries to hide his own, but fails. “Deal.”

“In the meantime, let’s keep sparring at the _dojo_ once a week?”

Hyunwoo couldn’t ask for more. “Sure,” he replies, grinning silly.

The second time they time warp, Hyunwoo is gripping Hoseok’s hand firm, the anticipation a nervous kind of energy. He’s solaced to find that it feels swifter this time around and only half-nauseating, his feet still planted steadily on the ground as the world as he knows it falls back into place. 

They’re back in the _dojo_ again, with nobody around, exactly how they left it. Hyunwoo makes a mental note of asking Hoseok about the whole time-traveling mechanism later, when they have the time. Right now he’s too tired, and he has some re-organizing to do, considering Hoseok’s moving in soon. His nearby apartment is bigger than Hoseok’s more modern one, and he knows exactly how to turn it into a home for both of them. 

They say goodbye with one final kiss, Hoseok taking a few steps back and vanishing right before Hyunwoo’s eyes after pressing the crown of his watch. As bizarre as it is, Hyunwoo finds himself smiling, unable to fully comprehend the ridiculous situation he’s found himself in. His partner is a _time traveler_. And now that he knows the truth, he feels the great distance between them, instead of the prior longing like Hoseok is only a block away. It’s not so bad when he remembers that that’s about to change.

+

The week rolls by in a flash, and when Hoseok walks into their training place again it’s crowded, foreign faces fashioned in identical navy blue suits lighting the place alive. Hyunwoo is there, in the centre of the commotion, as per usual, waiting for him.

Hoseok bows when he sees him, his bangs screening his face.

“You’re just on time,” Hyunwoo says, smirking.

“Always,” Hoseok assures.

 _This_ , above everything, is what Hoseok cherishes the most. He’s always dreamed of an other-half who loves breaking a sweat as much as he does. Hyunwoo dressing him up in his gear, helping him tie his body armor secured, is almost as satisfying as having the older man undress him. It’s fun and it’s great, none of them fights to win, but the competitive air is thick; the determination strong in both sets of their eyes.

It always ends with them on their backs, breathing shallowly, the persistent sweat dripping down from their hair wetting the floor below. Matching proud, tired smiles adorn their faces, because they know these sessions make them better. Hyunwoo’s strikes are more controlled; Hoseok’s stances are more stable. It’s important to feel fit, and the sex afterwards is always incredible.

With some sense of modesty left in them, they wash up separately in the public shower. Their routine would follow a coffee to cool down; Hoseok ordering whilst Hyunwoo picks an open spot next to the sidewalk.

When Hoseok comes back with their coffee there’s a chain of keys settled at the table, staring at him right in the face.

“What’s that?” He points at the nickel.

“Feel free to come home any time,” Hyunwoo says, handing the clinking keys to him, his cheeks reddening.

Hoseok’s frozen expression turns into a delighted one gradually, like the reality doesn’t set in right away. He thinks of kissing him but they’re out in public, so he just takes Hyunwoo’s hand and squeezes it, intertwining their fingers together.

“Thank you,” he manages, his kind, frank eyes glossy with tears.

“I will wait for you,” Hyunwoo professes, turning his head to the busy street next to them with the smallest hint of a smile on his lips. He squeezes Hoseok’s hand tighter.

They get back to the _dojo_ when it’s late, and this time Hyunwoo doesn’t watch Hoseok leave; he just turns his head slightly to the side, enough to feel Hoseok’s presence in one second and then failing to in the next. He wonders how many more of this he can endure until he doesn’t have to bid stupid farewells anymore, until he has Hoseok by his side at all times, until his perpetual worry run its course.

+

2047 is not looking good. It’s even more tricky now to travel back undetected, and Hoseok inevitably has to take precautions; not to use the watch too frequently. In such a short amount of time, people all over the city have been caught red-handed, their watches taken, and their day-to-day activities monitored closely ever since. 

It’s frustrating because he just wants to leave everything behind, starting anew back in time with Hyunwoo peacefully. It’s all he thinks about and now he fears that his chance might be jeopardized. He’s got a lot of heat on him right now, and he can’t rush it. No matter how much he hates making Hyunwoo wait, he can’t risk getting his watch taken. This piece of technology is far too expensive for him to acquire, too out of reach, so he can only be patient.

In a week’s time, the frenzy hasn’t died down yet, it’s only gotten worse. Every single day there’s a public service announcer warning the people not to time warp, a painful reminder for Hoseok that he can’t yet come back to Hyunwoo. He figures he’d wait another two weeks, just two, until it’s completely safe.

The time finally comes when he’s ready to go. Things have quieted down but it means nothing. Fear of being watched creeps up his nape, but he knows he can no longer make Hyunwoo wait. He _has_ to go _now_. Hoseok hastily belts the watch out of his pocket and puts it on, fumbling all the while, but before he can push the crown three men in black suits and shades barge in through his door, holding him up and knocking him out in a matter of seconds.

The last thing on his mind before he’s out is Hyunwoo, donned in his uniform, kneeling by the floor, alone.

It’s some time until Hoseok regains his consciousness. He wakes up alone, watchless, and angry.

+

Hyunwoo waits. Everyday. He thinks Hoseok’s just taking his time, after all, it’s a pretty big decision.

Hyunwoo spars with other people. It’s different; he used to hide a smile behind his mask when exercising with Hoseok but now he has nothing to hide at all. 

He goes for coffee alone after practice. 

When the _dojo_ is empty, he stays. He remembers what Hoseok said after their first ever match, 

_”If I ever stop coming back, don’t wait up.”_

he wonders if that applies to now. _Too soon_ , he thinks. They’ve been together for a year, and Hyunwoo figures he could wait just as long.

Months ago, Hyunwoo had cleared out a space on the top and middle section of his bedside drawer. He figured Hoseok might want it. Today, he fills it back up with his own stuff.

Hyunwoo stops to think of what happened to Hoseok often. If he’d found someone else, or if his watch got broken and he had no way of going back. He personally prefers the former excuse, because hope is cruel and hope lies. It’s better to imagine that he’s the only one suffering.

There’s a part of him that thinks maybe none of it happened. Maybe his brain made it all up. Maybe he never met a Hoseok, maybe he didn’t have a time-warping boyfriend. Maybe the pictures on his walls aren’t real, maybe his memories of them together are but a dream. 

Another, smaller part of him waits.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i’m finally back with another story, and this is my own take on their dramarama MV. i’m interested to know what you guys think ^____^
> 
> do hit me up on my twitter [here](https://twitter.com/dymln) and let’s cry over showho together.


End file.
